Lost, Are We?
by LillyBarnes
Summary: Jefferson finds himself in Neverland. Because he has no idea where to even begin looking for an item for Rumpelstilskin and is unfamiliar with his new surroundings, will he find his way? What happens when he gets attacked by orphans? And then, as if things couldn't get worse for him, he gets 'rescued' by none other than the infamous Captain Hook? M for language. More chapters soon!


**AN**: Whoot! I've finally begun to actually do this. More chapters to come!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: NOISE**

Neverland certainly was a hell of a lot different from Wonderland. For one thing, there was an abundance of trees. There were trees among trees and, even more trees within those trees. Or so it seemed. Another thing was that, while Wonderland's climate stayed relatively the same; a mild and comfortable temperature; Neverland, however, was humid, unpredictable and undeniably unbearable.

As the man, the one who could sew together a hat for anyone, walked along what he believed and hoped was a path in this endless Neverlandian forest, he felt his clothes grow heavy and tight around each of his joints. His dark brown hair stuck to his forehead. Sweat was rolling down the sides of his cheeks and the contours of his fair neck. He began dreading coming here more and more with every step he took.

He sighed and stopped where he was. He really had no idea where he was going. Everything looked the same here. Everything was trees. Trees **everywhere**. His cerulean blue eyes searched endlessly around his surroundings; trying to find some kind of sign for a way out of the forest. Alas, he saw nothing. Damn that Rumpelstiltskin. What good would an old ship-in-a-bottle do, anyway? Maybe it would just look cool up on the sorcerer's mantle or something. But, _God_. Jefferson shouldn't have to go through _all_ this, though! Not the muggy, uncomfortable weather. Not the loss of direction. Not any of this.

Faintly, a rustling of leaves was heard from behind._ Fuck_. It sounded like it came from something large, too. Jefferson didn't know any of the animals here. There was another thing that was different. The creatures that resided here weren't the same. Not any safer, either, he was sure. From the left, and the right, came the same sound. _Fuck_. It just _had_ to be more than one, didn't it? He remained still and refrained from even turning his head just enough to look behind him. He wanted to, though. Just to see what it was he was up against.

It wasn't like he was defenseless. Jefferson knew his ways about hand-to-hand combat. Even knew how to fire a gun and swing a sword, if need be, too. The only problem was that he lacked a sword to swing and a gun to fire. He had his hands, yes, but fatigue was overcoming him. Fear, as well, began to creep up on him.

The same rustling came again. This time _closer_.

Fuck. _Fuck_. **FUCK**.

This time, he couldn't resist any longer. He _had_ to look behind him. He could just be delusional and there was nothing behind him at all! That was a possibility... right?

As he turned 'round, he found nothing. Not at first, at least. Upon closer inspection, Jefferson could make out what appeared to be the tops of furry little heads scattered about in the tall grass. Who or what they belonged to, he couldn't quite make out. Noticing that they had been spotted, the owners of said furry little heads rose up and charged at him. ...Children? Instead of running off, because, really? It was a bunch'a kids. Kids didn't scare him. No, instead, he stood there looking completely stumped by what had decided to track him. And... and** charge at him**.

Quickly, before the few fastest of the group could catch him, Jefferson turned and promptly began running blindly. It wasn't far off from what he had been doing before all this, really. The only difference now was that he was running away from a bunch'a kids. Vicious looking kids, too! They had fuckin' little hand-made hammers and knifes carved from fuckin' rocks and torn clothes and fuckin' war-paint smudged on their faces. Like, fuck, what the hell did they plan on doing to Jefferson? _Eat him_? O-Oh, _God_. Please let it _not_ be that! _Anything but that_!

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
